Internet of Things (IoT) relies on the connection of devices to a network to share data and provide services to users. Each of the devices can execute various applications and methods for sharing or manipulating data collected by network devices. However, the connection of these devices to a network can often require substantial effort by a user. Similarly, establishing a network connection may be challenging if a device has a limited user interface.